Various devices such as electronic devices (e.g., smartphones, handheld GPS devices, etc.) trend toward the characteristics of small size and light weight. This is particularly the case with housings of such devices. However, it is difficult to reduce the weight of such devices without reducing desirable mechanical properties, such as resistance to torsional loads.